The One Called Jupiter
by Buzz-chan
Summary: What happens when one of the scouts is seduced into becoming evil? How will the scouts overcome their new enemy? Find out in the One Called Jupiter.
1. Default Chapter

The One Called Jupiter Part One By Lightning Girl  
  
"Hahaha! I will one day rule the world and there is nothing any of you can do to stop me!" The once friendly green eyes peered down at the four fallen girls.  
  
"But you are our friend! How can you do this to us?" Venus shouted from her awkward position on the ground.  
  
"You once pledged your allegiance to Princess Serenity! Why are you going back on your word?" Mars held one eye closed. "I thought you had honor!"  
  
"Honor?" Jupiter smirked. "Tell me, is it really honorable to allow her," Jupiter pointed at Sailor Moon, "a whiney cry-baby, to become Queen of the Earth? Just imagine what chaos she would bring to the world! Do you actually think I could, or would just sit back and let it happen?!"  
  
"I will be a good Queen! How dare you question my abilities!?" Sailor Moon attempted to stand up but failed.  
  
"Look at you! You are pathetic!" Jupiter spat the words out in disgust.  
  
"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!" Venus threw her old tried and true heart chain at her once best friend.  
  
"JUPITER SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" Jupiter easily countered the attack, "Ha! Do you actually think you can beat me with that old trick? Face it Venus, I am stronger than you. Always have been, always will be!"  
  
"It takes more than strength to fight Jupiter! It takes heart or haven't you figured that out yet?"  
  
"Oh, I have heart Venus! It may be black compared to yours, but its still heart! JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!" Jupiter sent a bolt of lightning straight at Venus, causing her to skid further back on the ground. Laughter echoed through the alleyway as Jupiter suddenly disappeared.  
  
*3 months earlier*  
  
"Hi Serena!" Lita ran up to her friend. Her eyes told Serena that she had an exciting story to share.  
  
"Whats the good news Lita?" The warm sun shone brightly on the dreary building. "There's a new boy in school! I think he's from America, but I'm not sure," Lita appeared to be in deep thought.  
  
"So tell me, this new boy, does he look like your old boyfriend?" Serena smirked at the old joke.  
  
"Shut up Serena, you big dork!" Lita grinned. The school bell rang.  
  
"Oh no! We're late!" Serena began to run towards the school.  
  
"Won't be the first time!" Lita ran giggling after her.  
  
The man clad in black clothing sat in the tree watching the two girls as they ran into the building. Hmmm. I am all most certain they are the ones. But how can I prove it? I *must* see them change. I'll call on one of the mos....  
  
"Still playing the old peeping tom routine? I thought you had out grown that," The chiding laughter came from somewhere behind him.  
  
"What do you want?" He grumbled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, just making sure you're doing your job. That is, after all, my job." The woman disappeared just as quickly as she had appeared.  
  
"Stupid woman. Why must she always interfere with my plans?" The man disappeared as well. 


	2. Part 2

The One Called Jupiter Part Two by Lightning Girl  
  
"Why do we call these scout meetings? There haven't been any recent attacks," Mina stated to the group while they waited for Raye to join them.  
  
"Its better safe than sorry Mina," Luna looked worriedly at the temple door. Raye wasn't usually so late.  
  
As if Raye had felt Luna's concern, the door opened, revealing the haggard looking raven-haired girl.  
  
"Raye? What's wrong?" Ami was the first to speak.  
  
"I have grave news for all of us. I just completed a fire reading and something is terribly wrong," Raye felt as exhausted as she looked.  
  
"Whats the news? What did the fire tell you?" Lita was the next to question Raye.  
  
"We are all about to face the strongest enemy I have ever seen. It was strange though; the fire wouldn't show me whom. I really don't like this."  
  
"None of us do," Artemis spoke up. A loud thunderous snarl erupted from behind the temple.  
  
"Transform! Quickly!" Luna shouted.  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!"  
  
I knew it! They are the ones. Now, to figure out which one is wanted. The man remained in the tree to watch the battle play out. The scouts had found the creature and Sailor Moon had just finished her speech. A low growl started somewhere deep within the beast and made its way out through the slobbery, gnashing teeth.  
  
"It looks mean. Real mean," Venus began to worry.  
  
"Lets attack it head on before it gets to do the same to us," Jupiter held a fist in the air. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" The fire arrow soared through the air and struck the beast in the chest.  
  
"What the ?" Sailor Moon shouted when the horrendous creature just disappeared.  
  
"I don't understand. Why would it show up and then just disappear without a fight?" Jupiter scratched her head in confusion.  
  
"It was never here to begin with," Mercury was typing on her computer. "It was an illusion."  
  
"But why?" Venus questioned.  
  
"It's just the beginning of out new war. Our enemy was testing us," Raye stated. 


	3. Part 3

The One Called Jupiter Part Three  
  
Oh yeah...by the way...I don't own Sailor Moon and I don't claim to! K? Have fun!  
  
Hmmm, now we have a sample of power to base everyone's power level on. I must take this back to head quarters. The man disappeared yet again. The portal he was in opened into a dark foreboding room. He walked to a table on the far side of the room wall. The man placed his two hands together and began to chant. As he did so, a red light began to appear between his hands.  
  
He suddenly stopped and looked down at the ball of energy he held. With one quick thrust, the man threw his hands straight up over his head.  
  
"Listen to my voice!  
  
Listen to me now!  
  
Hear my words!  
  
Hear my vow!  
  
Take unto you,  
  
This tiny ball  
  
and in no time,  
  
The Scouts will fall!"  
  
The red fire ball began to levitate above his hands. It moved towards the table where a large dark lump lay. The ball hovered for a moment and then was absorbed into the lump. Immediately, a loud gurgling noise was heard. The lump began to move and shake. A light burst through the disgusting object. The beam of red light hit the opposite wall. Statistics on Sailor Mars appeared. They showed her power when she transformed and compared it to the power of her attack. Just as quickly as Mars' stats came up, the beam began to change colors as it ran through all of the scouts. It ran ratios of their estimated power attacks against Mars'. The picture stopped on one particular scout. The dark man stared at her for a second and then smiled.  
  
"That's her. That's the one that will defeat the Moon Princess. The one called Jupiter."  
  
Lita lay down in her bed. Not even the mystery creature could keep her from her sleep tonight. She turned off her lamp and put her head on her pillow. Lita drifted off to sleep in no time.  
  
The beautiful light green dress just barely touched her knees. When she noticed just how low cut it was, Lita became red with embarrassment.  
  
"Why do you blush my love?" The masculine voice asked from behind. "Don't you like the dress?"  
  
"Oh yes, its very beautiful. Its just it's so...so..." Lita turned and looked at the man for the first time. He was absolutely gorgeous.  
  
"So becoming," The man smiled. Lita blushed an even deeper red.  
  
"Excuse me if I seem rude, but, who are you?"  
  
"I am the man who loves you, the man who would die for you and once did in the Silver Millennium." He walked closer to her.  
  
"But my love in the Silver Millennium was Nephlite," Lita was startled.  
  
"No, I am your soul mate. Your one true love. Nephlite came to you after me. You see, I was not of the royal court. We fell in love but it was a star-crossed love. All the Queens and even the Kings disapproved of our union. They threatened to send me to the dark moon if I didn't stop seeing you," The black haired man stopped for dramatic effect. He looked to Lita to see her reaction. She looked horrified, confused, hurt, and angry all at the same time. "When I refused, Queen Serenity...well, she had me killed."  
  
"No! I don't believe you!" Lita screamed.  
  
"She had me killed and erased your memory."  
  
"No, Serenity would never have done that to me!"  
  
"She did. You have to understand! I was but a common moon citizen. Queen Serenity would not allow one of her daughter's protectors to love a commoner. Not when a General from Earth loved her."  
  
"Queen Serenity was not like that! She believed in love as does her daughter, as do my friends, and as do I!" Lita backed away.  
  
"Queen Serenity believed in certain kinds of love. But love between a commoner and a planet princess was not one of them. Look into your heart. You know me. My name *and* my soul. How else do explain that?" The man looked with pleading eyes at the distraught girl standing before him.  
  
"C-Chris?" Lita looked at his face.  
  
"Yes. Yes! You do remember me!" Chris embraced Lita.  
  
"You I remember, but not the love you say we shared," Lita was confused.  
  
"That will all change my dear, dear sweet Lita."  
  
Lita woke up in a cold sweat. "What is going on? Was it just a dream, or was it real?"  
  
Serena and Mina noticed that Lita seemed to be avoiding them. She had ducked out of all their classes before any of them could speak to her. At lunch, Lita was no where to be seen and she had been really late to school.  
  
"It's just not like her. What do you think is wrong?" Mina walked down the street with Serena after school.  
  
"Do you think maybe something about that fake monster is getting to her?"  
  
"I don't know. Its possible."  
  
"We have to find out."  
  
"I agree," Mina and Serena continued to walk home.  
  
She was tempted not to answer the door but she knew she couldn't run from them forever. So, Lita opened the door, surprised to see only Raye there.  
  
"Hi Lita, can I come in?" Raye didn't wait for an answer but walked in instead.  
  
"Um, so what's up Raye?" Lita knew the answer all ready.  
  
"I'm just going to say it flat out Lita. There's something wrong with you and we all know it. Serena and Mina think it might have something to do with the illusion and Ami thinks its stress from school. I, On the other hand, know differently. I've sensed your troubles and know its something more important. What is it Lita? You can tell me," Raye rambled on at an incredible speed.  
  
"I...I'm just unsure of a few things right now. I had a strange dream last night thats been bothering me. Just, let me sort things out for myself. Please," Lita had tears forming in her eyes as she pleaded with her friend.  
  
"Are you sure?" Raye sounded worried.  
  
"Yeah," Lita sniffled.  
  
"Okay, but if you have any problems or anything you need to talk about, you *can* come to me. I am your friend and I care for you. So do Serena, Mina, and Ami. We're all here for you. Well, I've said my piece and I think I'm going to be heading back to the temple now. Good-bye Lita," Raye began to walk out the door.  
  
"Bye. Oh, and Raye?" Lita stood in her doorway.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks," Lita smiled and then shut her door. 


	4. Part 4

The One Called Jupiter Part Four  
  
Don't own Sailor Moon...please don't sue!!!! All I have is my teddy bear!!  
  
Lita stared at her bed, unsure of whether or not to go to sleep. She was tired but she wasn't ready to see Chris again. Eventually, sleep won out and Lita was drawn into the empty ballroom scene again.  
  
"You're back my love. Oh how I've missed," Chris stood before her in the same black tuxedo.  
  
"Chris, I'm not sure I can believe you. You say all these things about my friends and our parents, yet I have no proof to back them up."  
  
"Shhh, the proof will come. Just observe your so-called friends. Watch how they act, towards you and toward others. In order to do this though, you must stop avoiding them."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No, you must listen to me if you are ever to reclaim your true self. I know what you've told Raye and that is all ready too much. You can not tell anyone of our meetings here. We know what happened last time they found out about us. We can't let that happen again," Chris wrapped his arms around the confused girl, "Just remember that I love you and we *will* be together again."  
  
Lita sat up abruptly, woken from her dream in a cold sweat once again.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I just had some things I needed to work through," Lita had gotten to school early to make sure she caught all of her friends before class.  
  
"Its okay Lita, just, next time, tell us your problems," Serena gave a reassuring smile to Lita.  
  
"Hey look, isn't that the new guy? You know, the one from America?" Ami was looking over Mina's shoulder towards the school.  
  
"Where!?! I haven't met him yet!" Lita immediately began searching for him.  
  
"There," Mina pointed.  
  
"What do you think happened to his hands?"  
  
"I heard they're bandaged because he burned them," Raye commented.  
  
"Does anyone know his name?" Lita didn't seem quite as excited as before.  
  
"I think its Chris," Ami replied.  
  
"Step forward Ogmak," the booming voice came from the man shrouded in darkness. He looked down at the man and woman standing on the platform below.  
  
"Yes Overlord Cain?" Ogmak stepped forward and knelt to one knee.  
  
"How is your mission with the Moon Princess coming?"  
  
"I have been visiting the Scout of Jupiter in her dreams. Every time I do, she is exposed to dark crystal energy. The energy will eventually increase her power until she is stronger than the Moon Princess."  
  
"Why do we want a scout more powerful than the Moon brat running around?!" The woman scowled.  
  
"Silence Screech!" Overlord Cain shouted.  
  
"As I said, she is exposed to dark crystal energy, which clouds her thoughts. In her dreams, I call myself Chris. I have almost convinced her that I was her true love in the Silver Millennium and that Queen Serenity had me killed because of it.  
  
"With the mixture of her clouded mind and my story of the Queen, Lita will turn against her friends in little time. I have also enrolled in her school as Chris, so when she does turn, Lita will come to me. I know she will."  
  
"But why have you chosen Jupiter? The Outer Scouts are more powerful," Overlord Cain questioned.  
  
"I have found that only Neptune and Uranus have stronger attacks they can live through. Saturn is also stronger, but she will die if she uses that power only once."  
  
"Who cares if she dies? We only need her once and then whoever we use is expendable." Screech snarled.  
  
"Silence! I will *not* tell you again Screech! You still have not answered my question Ogmak, why Jupiter?"  
  
"I can play on Jupiter's insecurities and feelings easier than Neptune's and Uranus' beacuse they are in love with each other. Lita has no one and longs to be loved. She sees all of her friends and their boyfriends and feels lonely. The princess also trusts her more."  
  
"All right, one more question, why do you now refer to her as Lita?"  
  
"That is her name my lord."  
  
"Remember Ogmak, this is a job."  
  
"Yes Overlord," Ogmak stood and then disappeared.  
  
"I'm not sure I like this Overlord. It's almost as if he has..."  
  
"Screech, just because Ogmak does not love you, doesn't mean you have the right to question his every move. I do however agree with you on that matter. Keep an eye on him but do not interfere."  
  
"Yes my lord," Screech bowed and then disappeared.  
  
"Where do I find these idiots?" Overlord Cain sighed.  
  
Lita waited patiently outside of the school grounds. Something was up with the new student. Lita could feel it. She had to know for sure if it was him. She had to talk to him. The dark-haired boy walked out of the gate with a purpose. He seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere.  
  
"Chris? Is that you?" The boy turned around at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lita..."  
  
"I know who you are...my love." Chris stood, staring at the girl.  
  
"Then it *is* you? The one from my dreams?" Lita was hopeful.  
  
"And you are from mine," Chris smiled and walked over to Lita. He embraced her in a hug that seemed long overdue. "Finally, we meet outside of my memories and dreams." Lita hesitated and then returned the embrace. As she held him an odd familiarity rushed over her. To her surprise, it felt wrong, like something was terribly out of place. "Walk with me Lita," Chris released her from the embrace but kept ahold of her hand. "All right. Where are we walking to?"  
  
"How about a stroll in the park?"  
  
"Okay," the two began to walk towards the park.  
  
You can not return to a past that never was Ogmak! Why won't you look to a new future? A new future with me? Screech's face was contorted into one of pain as she watched the boy and girl walk away. 


	5. Part 5

The One Called Jupiter Part Five  
  
Still don't own Sailor Moon and you still can't have Jupiter (my teddy bear)!  
  
"So tell me Lita, what did you observe today? What did the other scouts do?" Chris asked as they strolled down a sidewalk in the park.  
  
"Nothing too bad. I mean, small things," Lita walked next to the tall boy.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like when Ami didn't help that boy in math class but..."  
  
"Ah, pride. One bit of proof."  
  
"But the boy has cheated off of Ami before!"  
  
"Why did he cheat? For the thrill of cheating, or because he doesn't understand how to do the math and was too afraid to ask?"  
  
"Well, I guess I can see your point," Lita sounded unsure.  
  
"What about the other scouts?"  
  
"There was one instance where Mina flirted with a boy though she is dating Andrew but..."  
  
"Oh, lust. Another bit of proof."  
  
"How do you get lust from flirting? Flirting is harmless."  
  
"Sure, flirting *can* be harmless but it can lead to so much more."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose that's true."  
  
"And how about Serena?"  
  
"Well, she became so hungry between classes that she went to get a snack from her lunch box and ended up eating mine and Rayes' lunch too."  
  
"There's gluttony. A third bit of proof."  
  
"Serena gets hungry easily and often looses sight of what she is doing. I consider it a compliment that she would choose mine. I mean, it shows she thinks I'm a good cook." Lita seemed desperate for ideas on how to stick up for her friends.  
  
"But how long did she have to wait until lunch? Hours or minutes?"  
  
"There was only one more period."  
  
"So she couldn't wait 45 minutes to ask you to share? Sounds like greed too. So what about Raye? What did she do?" Chris seemed almost smug.  
  
"Well, when she found out Serena had eaten her lunch, she vowed to get revenge. Then, in gym, she hit the volley ball and it smashed Serena in the head, but..."  
  
"Wrath. That's definitely wrath."  
  
"But she said it was an accident and even apologized for it."  
  
"But you heard her vow revenge earlier in the day."  
  
"It's just the way my friends are. They've always been that way."  
  
"That's right, they have been. Even in the Silver Millenium."  
  
"But that doesn't mean they'd kill you and betray me!" Lita's voice was a high shrill.  
  
"Oh come on Lita! Two more friends and you'd have the seven deadly sins! What more proof do you need?! You're only missing sloth and envy. I'm sure Queen Serenity had both and if she did, then so did her daughter. If that's true, then it's likely that the other scouts have them too."  
  
"Then I should have those qualities too. I am a Sailor Scout, remember?" her hand balled up into a fist as she said those words.  
  
"But you're different! You found it in your heart to love a commoner in the Silver Millenium. That sets you apart. You're better than them because you're pure and they're not. You have to believe me!"  
  
"I have to go Chris. I can't do this right now. Good bye!" Lita ran in the direction of her apartment.  
  
You will be mine Lita. You might have denied me before, but not now. You *will* join me. Chris disappeared.  
  
The tears flowed freely now that she was away from him. They had been wanting to come out for quite some time. She hated this. How could Lita believe that her friends, the people she fought along side and cared for could actually betray her? It wasn't like them. She knew them. Or did she? Could this man, this handsome some how familiar man, be telling the truth? She knew him in the Silver Millenium; this she was certain of. But that was all she knew for sure.  
  
Lita threw open the door to her apartment and flung herself onto her couch. She drew her knees close to her chest and let the tears continue to fall. She needed someone to hold her, someone to care. She needed her best friend and confidante. A slight sigh escaped her throat as the tears slowed.  
  
BBBRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!  
  
The telephone made her jump. Lita almost didn't recognize the sound. Wiping her face, Lita stood and walked to the phone. It rang once more before she could pick it up. "H-hello?" Her voice cracked.  
  
"Lita? Is something wrong?" The male voice was full of concern.  
  
"Oh my god! Is it really you?!"  
  
"Yeah, is there something wrong?" He asked again.  
  
"No, just a small problem. What are you calling for?" Lita was getting excited.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I'll be coming to visit in a couple of months. I need a place to stay. Do you have the room to put up lil' ol' me?"  
  
"Of course! I could never refuse to you, you know that!" She giggled.  
  
"Just checking. Are you sure you can? I don't want to force myself on you."  
  
"You couldn't possibly force anything on me. I'd be happy to have you here!"  
  
"That's true Hercules." He laughed his deep rich laugh.  
  
"Don't call me that! I hate that!"  
  
"I know. Hey listen, I have to go. This is long distance and I'm not rich."  
  
"Okay, I understand. Can't wait for you to come." Lita grinned a wide smile.  
  
"Bye Lita."  
  
"Buh-bye!" Lita sat the phone down. The tears had stopped and the sun seemed to be shining brighter for her. 


	6. Part 6

The One Called Jupiter Part Six  
  
Come on, ya gotta know by now that I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
The rest of the week passed dreamlessly for Lita. She was too happy, she figured, for her dreams to be plagued by the mystery of Chris. Or maybe he had given up trying to convince her her friends were evil. Or... Lita sat in her third period class on that Friday morning. She looked at the classroom across the hall from hers. She remembered seeing Chris there the day she had confronted him outside of school. That seat in the front row, right by the door. That was his seat. But since that day she had confronted him, the Tuesday earlier that week, Chris hadn't been in school.  
  
Three days. That was a lot of days to miss school right in a row. What if... No, her friends wouldn't have done anything to him. How could they have found out about their conversation? It just wasn't possible. Lita's mood dampened as she thought of all the possible reasons that Chris wasn't occupying the seat.  
  
He's sick. That has to be it. Nothings happened to him. He's just sick. Still, the feeling wouldn't go away.  
  
"Hey guys. What are you up to?" Lita came out to lunch on the cold day in October.  
  
"Nothing!" Serena sang out in her usual sing-song voice while everyone else quickly ended their conversation.  
  
"Why do I get the distinct feeling that that's not true?" Lita squinted at her friends.  
  
"I don't know," Mina stuffed her sandwich into her mouth.  
  
"Why won't you tell me what you were doing?" Lita was starting to get that feeling that she had had in third period.  
  
"Probably because we weren't doing anything." Raye said bluntly.  
  
"Fine. I'll go eat lunch over there if you won't tell my anything." Lita turned and walked off, but not before hearing Ami whisper, "I wish we could tell her. I don't like keeping secrets."  
  
It was all Lita could do to keep from crying as she sat under another tree all alone. But her loneliness didn't last for long. Soon, a shadow was cast over the eating brunette. "Hey! You're in my lig..." Lita gasped when she saw the bandaged form of Chris. "Chris! What happened to you?!"  
  
"Do you have to ask?" The tall boy began to sit down and groaned every time he twisted his body.  
  
"Here, let me help you!" Lita stood and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Thanks." He let out a final moan as he sat on the ground. He leaned back against the tree and grabbed his side.  
  
"What really happened?" Lita's voice was full of concern.  
  
"All right. The full story is simply that right after you left, your 'friends'," Chris made the quotation marks with his fingers when he said friends, "over there, caught up with me. They said that they had heard every word we said. Then, they...well, you see what they did. When they left me on the ground all bloodied and bruised, Serena came up to me. She told me that if I told you what happened and continued to pursue you, that she would kill me just like her mother did." Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He began to cough and grabbed his side again.  
  
"No. There's no way. Serena wouldn't have done that. None of my friends would have." Lita's face was one of pure horror.  
  
"Its true."  
  
"Then why are you here? If they did this to you and then made that threat, why are you sitting beside me right now?" Lita looked over at her friends and noticed that they were still talking amongst themselves.  
  
"I couldn't leave you alone. I just couldn't let you continue to be friends with them without knowing what they are capable of. I love you too much." Chris reached over and rubbed the back of his hand over Lita's cheek.  
  
"I-I..." Lita moved her cheek against his hand, unable to say anything.  
  
"Shh. You don't need to say anything Lita. Just sit here with me and eat your lunch dear," Chris smiled but his eyes told Lita that he was in pain.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in the hospital? I mean, its obvious that you're in a lot of pain," Lita had a look of concern again.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right, but if I went, I would have to tell them what happened. Then they would tell the police and this whole thing would just blow up. Then your friends would kill me for sure. That is, once they got out of juvi."  
  
"But, your parents. They have to be worried. Didn't they ask what happened to you?"  
  
"My parents are dead," Chris cast his eyes toward the ground.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know," Lita apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it. They died a long time ago. It was sudden and they didn't suffer. I take comfort in that," Chris looked at Lita again with a reassuring smile.  
  
"My parents died too. It wasn't all that long ago. It was a plane crash," Lita's eyes became moist again.  
  
"Well, we're in the same boat then," Chris tried to joke.  
  
It was obvious to Lita that he was trying to cheer her up. So, she forced a tiny laugh. What she didn't know was that the four girls sitting in her usual spot were now looking at her. 


	7. Part 7

The One Called Jupiter  
Part 7  
By Buzz-chan  
  
Ogmak walked into his room. He was taking off the  
itchy bandages as quickly as he could.  
"The things I do for love," He sighed.  
"For love? Then you admit that you love  
that....that....*girl*?" the all to familiar whiney  
voice came from the direction of Ogmak's lump  
containing table.  
"What are you doing here Screech? Why are you in  
*my* room?" disdain was obvious in his voice.  
"I've been watching you Ogmak. How could you fall  
for her again? After what she did to you last time?"  
Screech stepped toward the man.  
"I will always love her. The past doesn't matter.  
Only the future." Ogmak took off the last bandage.l  
"But you had a future, no, *have* a future. One  
with me. I love you Ogmak!" Screech was practically  
pleading.  
"Maybe so. But I don't love you. I never have and I  
never will. Not so long as I have Lita, and probably  
not even if I didn't," Ogmak stared at the wretched  
woman standing before him.  
"What is it about her that you love so much that  
you would be willing to throw away everything that you  
have right now? Her weakness? Her *kindness* maybe?"  
She spat the words out like they tasted horrible.  
"She has no weakness! Thats what I love about her!  
Her kindness makes her the person that she is," Ogmak  
raised his hand as if to hit Screech.  
"You said her weakness earlier, when you were  
talking to Overlord. If I remember correctly, it was  
love. The thing she wants most in this world, that is   
her weakness," Screech snired. "Maybe we could help  
her with that." Screech began to laugh.  
Ogmak threw his hand with only half of his power,  
but it was enough to knock Screech to the other side  
of the room. "You will do nothing to Lita. I do not  
need nor do I want your help in bringing her to our  
side. Now leave my room Screech."  
Screech began to laugh again as she licked the  
trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. "You  
will not have her Ogmak. I will make sure of it."  
Screech disappeared.  
  
  
The room was dark. It was better that way. She  
wouldn't have to look at the pictures. The ones her  
and her friends had taken of each other. Ones that  
showed such happy moments. They helped to tell her  
that what Chris was saying wasn't true, couldn't be  
true. But all the evidence, everything Chris had told  
her went against what she believed. Proved her wrong.   
She clung to a wet pillow. It was almost like a  
safety blanket. Lita could almost laugh at  
herself. Almost.   
"Ha, and Ogmak said you had no weaknesses," The  
woman's voice came from behind her.  
"Whos there?" Lita jumped up from the couch.  
"Your saviour," The voice almost cackled.  
"My savior? What are you talking about?" Lita took  
her defense stance though she couldn't see anything.  
"Chris isn't who he seems. Trust me."  
"I could have told you that. Why should I trust  
you? I can't even trust myself."  
"I know," Now the voice came from right behind  
Lita.  
She turned as quickly as she could, but the woman  
was no longer there. "What do you want?"  
"Why, to help you of course," The voice was coming  
somewhere from her right.   
CLICK! Light flooded the room when the strange  
woman turned on the lamp. She was sitting in a chair  
with her black stockinged legs crossed and her red  
gloved hands in her lap.  
"Help me with what?" Lita remained in her stance.  
"Sit down child. I have a tale to tell you," The  
woman motion to the couch.  
"I don't want to sit down. Who are you?" Lita  
glared.  
"I am called Screech. Do relax," Again, she  
motioned to the couch.  
"I have all ready said that I don't want to sit  
down. I am perfectly fine standing. Who are you  
working for?"  
"The same person Ogmak, I mean Chris, is working  
for," Her blood red lips curled into a sneer.  
"What are you talking about?"   
"Why, I suppose you didn't know. No, of course not.  
Chris isn't hu..." A bright flash of light cut off  
Screech's sentence. "SCREECH! You aren't suppose to  
be here! You wretch! You are rebeling against the  
Savior of the Universe!" The male voice boomed out  
over the room as the light began to die down.  
"Ogmak," The woman gave a slight laugh, " I just  
thought your girlfriend here deserved to know the  
whole truth." She jutted a finger toward Lita.  
"No, you would have filled her head with lies. Lies  
about me and about Overlord Cain!" Lita could clearly  
see that the voice belonged to Chris.  
"Chris?" Lita gasped out.  
"Yes Lita. I am called Ogmak in this time.  
This....wretch didn't hurt you did she?" The man  
looked concerned.  
"What is going on here?!" Lita screamed.  
"Shhh my love. Screech is a spy for the Black  
Universe who has been trying to ruin our work to save  
this world."  
"What are you talking about Ogmak? You know that we  
all work for the Black Universe. Stop lying to her and  
just shoot her with a nice dose of black crystal."  
"She is trying to turn you against us so that you  
will not join our fight. Your so called friends and  
her are in this whole thing together. You must beleive  
me my love," Chris approached Lita.  
"Me? 'In it together' with those Sailor brats? Ha!  
Don't make me laugh Ogmak. I would never work with  
them!" Screech fell into a uncontrolable laughing  
spell. Her red lips curled over her too white teeth  
in an evil smile.  
"Don't listen to her. Its no surprise that she  
would deny everything. Please, Lita, come with me. Get  
your real life back. The one where we can live  
together. The one where we'll fight to keep this world  
safe from the harm people like Screech and Sailor Moon  
would do to it," Chris held and outstretched hand to  
Lita.  
"Oh please, he'll just take you back to our  
headquarters and zap you full of black crystal,"  
Screech had stopped laughing.   
"Just take my hand. Please Lita, for us, for the  
world, take my hand," Chris' voice was soft.  
Lita stood there between Screech and Chris, unsure  
of what to do, who to believe. With a sigh, she  
grabbed Chris' hand.   
"Nooooo...." Lita could hear the woman screaming as  
she and Chris disappeared into a portal.   
  
  
The portal opened into a room even darker than  
Lita's apartment had been. There was an eerie red glow  
covering the room despite its darkness.   
"Where are we?" Lita tried to peer around the room.  
"This is my room. I'm sorry everything happened the  
way it did. We knew someone was spying on us, but  
Screech. We had no idea," Chris sighed.  
"Ogmak, report to the confrence room imediately,"  
the booming voice came from no where and everywhere  
all at once.  
"Yes, Overlord. Let me show our guest to her room  
first if you please," Chris didn't remove his eyes  
from Lita.  
"Very well," the voice sounded again.  
"This way Lita." Chris began to leave his room.  
"What is going on here? Who was that?" Lita began  
her questioning.  
"I'll explain everything later. For now, just rest  
in your room until I'm finished with my confrence with  
the Savior of the Universe," Chris smiled and then  
stopped in front of a door.   
The door opened to a huge room with a canopy bed.  
The walls were the softest shade of green Lita had  
ever seen and the comforter was a rosey shade of pink.  
  
"Is this *my* room?" Lita was awe struck.  
"Yes my love," Chris smiled.  
Lita walked to the bureau and picked up a hair  
brush. "Is this silver?" She fingered it, amazed by  
its beauty and stunning design.  
"Only the best. It would have been gold, but thats  
a much too soft metal. Now, I must leave for Overlord  
is waiting," Chris took a slight bow and then left the  
room.  
Lita smiled at the brush and then took down her  
hair. She ran the brilliant brush through her mane and  
began to explore the rest of her room. When she opened  
the closet, the most gorgeous gowns she had ever seen  
stared right at her. She picked a pink one and took it  
out of the closet. Lita sat the brush down and began  
to undress.  
  
  
"Overlord Cain, you called," Ogmak stepped into the  
room and then bowed on one knee.  
"What happened? Why did you bring her here?!" His  
voice echoed throughout the room.  
"I'm sorry Overlord, but Screech tried to ruin  
everything. She went to Lita's apartment. She was  
going to tell her about us. What I was really up to. I  
couldn't let that happen and this was the only  
solution I saw," Ogmak looked up at his lord.  
"Are you aware that Screech loves you and found out  
that you love Jupiter?"   
"Yes." He cast his eyes toward the ground again.  
"Savior of the Universe huh?" Ogmak could have  
sworn that he heard a slight smile with the comment.  
"Best I could come up with sir."  
"I see. All right, I will play along with your  
game, but only because I am anxious for the little  
Moon brat to die. No more screw ups Ogmak. Is that  
clear?"  
"Yes Overlord."  
"Good. Now, go. Entertain your guest. You need to  
make a good impression if you plan to keep her when  
her job is done."  
"Thank you Overlord," Ogmak smiled as he stood and  
left the conference room.  
  
  
Lita put the last touches on her hair. She was  
amazed at all of the goodies she had found waiting for  
her. A knock at the door made Lita stand from her  
position in front of the mirror.   
"Come in," she said softly.  
"Lita, I thought tha...." Chris' gaze fell upon  
Lita and his mouth froze.   
"You thought what?" Lita smiled knowing what he was  
staring at. The dress was tight against her but not so  
much so that it was uncomfortable. When the light hit  
it just right, the fabric sparkled. Lita's hair was in  
a french twist with little bits of hair lying  
carelessly across her face. Her lips matched her pink  
dress.   
"I thought we could get dinner. Its around that  
time, you, uh, haven't eaten yet have you?" Chris had  
to tear his eyes away just to be able to talk.  
"No I haven't, but where do you want to eat?"  
"Well, I was going to say here, but now that you're  
all dressed up, we could go to town," Chris blushed  
when he looked at her again.  
"Okay. You are *not* going to where that are you?"  
Lita indicated his drabby blue suit. It was worn and  
somewhat shabby.   
"No, I suppose this wouldn't do," Chris looked  
himself over. He snapped his fingers and was  
instantly wearing a black tuxedo. "There, thats  
better."  
"How'd you do that? And now that I think about it,  
why aren't you still bandaged? You were pretty beat up  
earlier," Lita's smile weakened.  
"When I am in this form, meaning my Ogmak form, I  
have special powers. Just like when you are Jupiter. I  
also do not have the wounds that I do when I am Chris.  
I can heal myself as Ogmak, but not a Chris. So, I am  
unable to heal the wounds inflicted by the other  
Sailor Scouts. But thats enough talk about such  
things. Lets only talk of us," Chris placed his  
fingers under Lita's chin and pulled her gaze up to  
his eyes. "Deal?"  
"Deal," Lita smiled.  
"May I kiss you my love?"   
"Do you have to ask?"  
Chris leaned over and locked his lips with Lita. As  
he did so, the black crystal hidden in the back of the  
closet, began to glow an eerie purple.   
  
  
~*2 weeks later*~  
  
"I still can't get ahold of Lita. I'm really  
worried you guys. Maybe its time to involve the  
police," Serena sat in the temple with her arms  
securely locked around her knees.  
"You know we can't do that Serena. Its most likely  
an enemy. How would you exlplain that to the police?"  
Darien sat in during the scout meeting.  
"Yeah, really. 'My friend Lita is Sailor Jupiter  
and we think she was kidnapped by some bad guy for god  
only knows what reason. Can you help us?' I'm so sure  
that would go over well," Raye said sarcastically.  
"They'd probably lock you up in the looney bin! We   
have to come up with something else," Mina put in.  
"I think someone should go into her apartment. If  
shes not answering the phone or the door then shes  
probably not home. There might be a clue inside," Ami  
looked at all of her friends.   
"I agree. Ami, it was your idea, you and one other  
person should go. Everyone else, we need to try to  
think of something else," Luna jumped up onto the  
table.  
"Okay, come on Mina. We're going to Lita's  
apartment," Ami stood and grabbed the blonde's arm.  
"But shes my friend too! I wanna go to her  
apartment!" Serena stood up.  
"You're the leader Serena. You'd be put to better  
use trying to think of a plan. Besides, Mina has more  
experience in breaking into places. Right Mina?" Ami  
glared at Mina remembering the time she broke into  
Ami's apartment on a dare.  
"Hee-hee, yeah," Mina scratched her head in  
embarassment.  
"Well, okay. But if you find anything, and I mean  
*anything*, call us right away. Kay?" Serena's eyes  
were full of concern.  
"You got it," Ami dragged Mina out of the temple  
and was followed by Artemis.  
"Anyone got any ideas?" Luna asked.  
  
  
"Got it? Is the door unlocked yet?" Ami stood as a  
look out while Mina attempted to pick the lock on  
Lita's apartment door.  
"Almost..." CLICK " Got it!" Mina smiled and pushed  
open the door.  
The two girls and the cat walked into the apartment  
and looked around the room. Nothing seemed out of  
order. As a matter of fact. It looked like nothing had  
been touched in weeks.   
"You start at the desk and I'll go to her room,"  
Ami started down a hallway.  
"Why do you get her room?" Mina pouted.  
"Because I know you too well," Ami continued down  
the hall.  
"Well, fair enough," Mina began to search the desk  
drawers. There were pictures and letters and.......her  
diary.  
"Hmmm...I know I shoudn't but....No! I have to  
look for clues. But this is such a perfect  
opportunity. I just can't pass it up!" Mina flipped  
open the diary to a random page.  
~Dear diary,   
Today I watched as Mina and Andrew sat in the booth  
at the restaurant. I know they were just being kind in  
inviting me to go with them. I should have turned them  
down. I felt like such a third wheel while they sat  
there making goo-goo eyes at each other. I just didn't  
feel right, almost like I was intruding on their time  
together. I wish I had my own 'Andrew'. I suppose I'll  
find him some day. But until that day comes, I'm stuck  
watching my friends and their boyfriends throwing  
loving glances at each other, completely oblivious to  
the fact that I'm there. Don't get me wrong. I'm not  
really jealous of them or mad at them. I'm actually  
really happy that they've found someone. I only wish  
that I could find someone too.~  
Mina's eyes teared up while she read the pained  
words of her best friend. Mina flipped through the diary some more. It  
was filled with mostly the same thing. That was, until  
she came upon the last entry.  
~I'm so confused. My life has been turned upside  
down by this man. He says he loves me and everything,  
but I'm not sure whether or not to believe him. Hes  
also saying things. Awful things. I don't know if I  
should believe him. If what he says is true, then my  
entire life has been a lie. If not, then....well, then  
its nothing. Why can't I be sure of what to do? This  
is driving me crazy. I have to find the truth before I  
lose my mind.~  
"Ami!! I think I found something!" Mina screamed.  
"What? What is it Mina?" Ami raced down the  
hallway.  
"Look at this," Mina pointed to the entry.  
"Oh my god, we have to get this back to the others.  
Come on, we can come back later if we have to," Ami  
took off out the door.  
"Oh Lita, I hope we're not too late," Mina followed  
Ami with Artemis in tow. 


	8. Part 8

The One Called Jupiter  
Part 8  
By Lightning Girl  
  
  
The woman swaggered down the alley as if she were  
drunk. Her clothes looked tattered and torn. They were  
probably quite beautiful on her at one point in time.  
Her red hair layed loosely and uncombed about her  
shoulders.   
  
"Oh my god. What does this mean? Did she mention  
any man to anyone?" Serena stared at the sheet of thin  
white paper. It didn't seem real. How could one of her  
best friends be so troubled?  
She got an assortment of no's from everyone.   
"She told me of a dream once. Do you remeber how  
she ran from us that day?" Raye stared at the front  
cover of the green diary.  
"Yeah. She apologized the next day though," Ami was  
surprised at the turn of the conversation.  
"Well, I didn't tell you this, but that night, I  
went to her apartment. I wanted to know what was  
wrong. I knew all of your suspisions. But I also knew  
that none of them were right."  
"What do you mean? What happened at her house?"  
Serena dropped the book.  
"I could just sense that there was something more  
to her problems. Something a lot bigger than some  
homework or a fake monster. So, I asked her what was  
wrong. She told me that she had had a strange dream  
and that she needed to work somethings out. Maybe this  
man is one of those things, or...." Raye's voice  
trailed off.  
"Or maybe hes the cause of them," Mina finished her  
friend's statement.  
"But, who is he?" Darien brought up.  
"I only know of two guys she used to talk about,"  
Raye put in.  
"Yeah, her Uncle and Ken. You don't think that  
either of them are this guy in her diary do you?" Mina  
asked.  
"I doubt it, but maybe they know something we  
don't. We need to contact them," Ami had all ready  
gotten out her computer.  
"Whats her Uncle's name?" Serena picked up the  
diary again. But it slipped and fell to the floor. It  
landed with a thud and opened to the front cover.  
"Keep your dreams alive my niece. You will one day  
achieve them, but until you do, keep them in this  
journal. Love Always, Uncle Ronny."  
"Ronald H. Lindenfield. He is her mother's brother  
and the founder of the Lindenfield Bakeries. Those  
things are everywhere in America. Thats how he became  
so rich," Ami pointed to the information on her  
computer screen.  
"So, where is he and how can we get ahold of him?"  
Darien scanned the screen.  
"According to this, he lives in America too. But,  
here's the 800 number for the Lindenfield Bakeries  
head office," Ami scrolled the screen down just a  
little.  
"Whos going to call?" Mina walked over to look at  
the screen.  
"Well, Darien probably should," Ami looked up at  
the tall man standing behind her.  
"Why me?! I don't know him and you guys know Lita  
better than I do!" Darien took a few steps backward.  
"Yeah, but which is he more likely to talk to, a  
young girl or an official sounding man?" Raye asked.  
"You guys just don't want to have to explain to him  
why his niece is missing," Darien glared.  
"Maybe, but you should still do it," Mina smiled.  
"Fine," he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the  
number down. "I'm going home. Might as well try to  
call now." Darien walked out of the temple still  
angry.  
"Now for Ken...."  
  
  
Darien threw open his apartment door. "How the heck  
am I suppose to explain to this man that we can't find  
his niece." He sighed as he reached the phone.  
He punched the numbers into the phone in a hurry.  
Darien wanted to get this over with as quickly as  
possible.  
"Lindenfield Bakeries, how may help you?" A woman's  
nasaly voice came over the phone.  
"Yes, I'd like to..."  
"Hold please," The woman came over the line before  
Darien could finish speaking.  
"What in the world?" Darien said as an annoying  
jazz rendition of 'Livin La Vida Loca' began to play  
threw the speaker.  
After a few minutes and way to many jazz renditions  
of popular songs, the woman's nasaly voice came over  
the line again, "Sorry for your wait sir. Now may I  
help you?"  
"Yes, I'd like to speak to Mr. Lindenfield," Darien  
thanked his lucky stars for the end of the torture.  
"I'm sorry sir, he just left. Would you like to  
leave a message?"   
"Do you know where I can reach him?"  
"I'm sorry sir, I can't give you his home number,"  
The woman sounded irritated.  
"But this is important. Its about his niece, Lita,"  
Darien was desparate.  
"Well...um....I," Her voice cut out and Darien  
could hear muffled voices in the background.  
"What about my niece?" An intimidating male voice  
came over the line.  
"Mr. Lindenfield?" Darien attempted to keep his  
voice under control.  
"Yes, who are you? Say...you wouldn't be Freddy  
would you? She always talked about him," The man  
seemed to start talking to himself.  
"Uh, no sir. I'm not Freddy. My name is Darien..."  
Darien was cut off again.  
"Darien? Hmm..that name sounds familiar. New  
boyfriend?" the man gave a little chuckle.  
"Um, no. I'm just a friend. Anyway, about Lita. Did  
she happen to mention any thing that was bothering her  
recently?"   
"Well, lets see. She mentioned something about a  
big project in English. Does that help?"   
"No, not really."  
"Whats all this about anyway? Is Lita in trouble or  
something?" The man's voice filled with concern.  
"I'm not sure. She just seems a  
little.....distracted. I was just wondering if she  
might have mentioned a problem to you. We're just  
looking for a way to help."  
"Tell her to call me. I want to know whats going on  
too," The man didn't make it sound like an order, more  
like a request.  
"Well, that might be a problem."  
"Why?"  
"She...well...um," Darien was at a loss.  
"Oh, I see. Shes on a phone strike again. Something  
must really be wrong. Keep me updated on what is  
happening with her. Thank you for calling me."  
"Yes sir. I'll call you when we find anything out."  
"Talk to you later, Darien."  
"Bye," Darien hung up the phone, half relieved that  
the conversation was over and half upset because he  
learned nothing.  
  
  
"So Ken, has she said anything to you?" Ami asked  
over the phone.  
"I called her not to long ago. She seemed really  
upset, but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Is  
Lita all right?" Ken asked.  
"We aren't sure. Something is wrong and she  
wouldn't...uh, won't tell us what it is. We were  
hoping she told you something." Ami sighed.  
"I wish I had pushed harder," Ken said more to  
himself than to Ami.  
"Don't blame yourself Ken. You couldn't have  
known."  
"I wish that I could talk with you more about this,  
but I have a class in 10 minutes." Ken sounded  
regretful.  
"Ok Ken, we'll keep you posted."  
"Thanks, bye," the reciever clicked.  
"Nothing, she told him nothing," Ami stared at the phone. 


	9. Part 9

The One Called Jupiter Part 9  
  
By Buzz-chan  
  
I have yet to recieve compensation for writing my story so theres really no reason to sue me. Besides, I only have my teddy bear Jupiter and ya can't have him!!!!!!  
  
The four girls and two cats continued to sit in the temple. They knew Lita was in trouble. They knew that some unkown man was part of it. But that was all they knew. Serena's eyes lit up a little and she looked at her friends, "Hey, do you remember the last day she was at school?"  
  
"Yeah Serena, what about it?" Raye looked up from the diary sitting in the middle of the circle the four girls formed.  
  
"Don't you guys remember? That day, at lunch, we made her mad and she went and sat by herself," Serena looked at Raye.  
  
"Yeah, thats right. And then that guy.." Mina spoke up.  
  
"Chris," Ami put in.  
  
"He came up to her all bandaged and sat next to her," Mina finished her sentence.  
  
"But he hasn't been in school either," Ami shook her head.  
  
"Exactly! Maybe hes this guy in her diary!" Serena stood up, unsure of what to do next.  
  
"But where do we find him at? Does any one know where he lives?" Raye asked.  
  
"I'll break into the school records and find out," the group was surprised at Ami's suggestion.  
  
"What? I'm worried about Lita just as much as you are. I want to find her too. Even if it means doing something I don't like."  
  
"All right, but this time, I'm going with you," Serena stated.  
  
"Lets go," Ami stood up too. "Wait Serena. I want to go too," Luna jumped into the blonde's arms.  
  
The two girls tiptoed up to the school as quietly as possible. They couldn't afford to be found out, not if they wanted to find their friend. They got lucky and found a window that had been left cracked. Ami went in first, followed by Luna and then Serena. They found their way to a computer and turned it on. It wasn't long before Ami was typing away, searching for the tiniest bit of information on Chris.  
  
"Ah, found something," Ami pulled up a profile revealing a picture of Chris. His black hair was kind of messy and his dull grey-black eyes stared out at them. They sent chills down Serena's spine.  
  
"But, there isn't a whole lot of info on him. It doesn't even list an address. How can that be possible?" Serena was puzzled.  
  
"It isn't. The school has to have an address listed for every student," Luna read the little information on the boy.  
  
"Then he has to be an enemy. How else could he get away with that?" Serena shook her fist in the air.  
  
"But why would he enlist in the school, and what does he want with Lita? This doesn't make any sense," Ami shook her head.  
  
"Thats what we have to find out. Come on girls, we need to report this back to Raye and Mina," Luna jumped down from the table and waited for Serena and Ami to meet her in the door way. It only took Ami a few minutes to shut down the computer and the three of them were gone.  
  
Ogmak knelt down before his lord. "Overlord Cain, I have come at your request."  
  
"Is there any change in her condition?" His voice had indifferent tone.  
  
"No, she is still unconcious. I don't understand it Overlord. I was exposing her to the crystal in her sleep and it didn't have this reaction," Ogmak seemed shaken.  
  
"Here, Jupiter recieves a much larger dose of the crystal. Maybe that is why she has gone into a coma."  
  
"But will she stay like this or will she eventually wake up?" Ogmak was getting worried. Lita had fallen into a deep coma after coming to the Black Universe for only 3 days. It was sudden and unexplainable.  
  
"Only time will tell. But I can only give you so long Ogmak. If she has not woken up in 1 earth month, Jupiter will be considered a lost cause and you a failure. You had better hope that she wakes up, you won't like the punishment if she doesn't," Overlord turned from the room and made his way to his own room.  
  
"Lita, please wake up. Not for me, for you. You have to wake up and destroy the Moon Princess," Ogmak left the confrence room as well.  
  
~* 1 month later *~  
  
The man approached the apartment unaware that it was empty. He had left a few messages on her machine telling her when he'd show up. They were never answered. He figured maybe she had suddenly gotten really busy. If it was neccesary, he could stay in a hotel or something.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK............Ken waited for what seemed the longest time but there was no answer. He had been so worried since that call he'd gotten from Lita's friend, Ami. Why wasn't she answering the door? What was wrong? KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.......Still, he tried again, and again, but there was no answer. Ken tried the knob. It was open. (AN: bad Mina and Ami! leaving Lita's door unlocked!) He walked in hesitantly. The lights were off and it was obvious Lita hadn't been there for a while. The place was coated in dust and Ken knew Lita would never allow that in her house. He came across Lita's desk. Laying on it was an address book. (AN: how convvviieenant!) He picked it up and looked for Ami Mizuno's number. Ken picked up Lita's phone but found it dead. So, he left the aparment and made his way down to the street to find a pay-phone. Ken didn't take long to find one. He immediatley threw some coins in and dialed Ami's number.  
  
"Hello, Mizuno residence," The feminine voice answered.  
  
"Hello, is Ami there?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yes, hold on a minute," Ken could here the woman shout for Ami in a muffled tone. "She'll be right here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hello?" After a few moments Ami came on the line.  
  
"Hi Ami, this is Ken. I was just at Lita's apartment and it looks like no ones been there in quite awhile." Silence answered Ken. "Ami?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ken. Lita's been missing for over a month. We don't know where she's at." "WHAT!?!" Ken becamed panicked.  
  
"Everyone is searching for her. We just don't know," It was obvious that Ami was crying. "Oh no, I have to find her. Why is she missing? What happened?" Ken began rambling off a ton of questions.  
  
"We don't know why shes gone, but trust me, we're doing everything we can. Ken, do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"I was suppose to stay with Lita." Ken's voice became deathly quiet.  
  
"Can you call me back in about 10 minutes? I'll ask Darien if you can stay with him," Ami's voice was soft.  
  
"All right."  
  
"Bye Ken."  
  
Ken hung up the reciever without saying goodbye. It just hurt too badly to say anything. His best friend was missing and no one seemed to know where she was. The ten minutes passed slowly. The whole world seemed to move slower than usual but Ken finally called Ami again.  
  
"Hello, Ken?" Ami answered.  
  
"Yeah," He was still in shock.  
  
"Darien said you could stay with him. I'll give you his address."  
  
"I have it. I have Lita's address book," Ken looked at the tiny book in his hand. He had given it to her when he left for Europe not to long ago.  
  
"Ken, go get some sleep or something. We will find her." Ami tried to sound sure of what she was saying.  
  
"Bye Ami," Ken hung up the phone and made his way towards Darien's apartment.  
  
In the lavish room the brunette laid still. She hadn't moved for quite some time. Today was her last chance to save herself and Ogmak. 


	10. Part 10

The One Called Jupiter Part 10  
  
By Buzz-chan  
  
I want to thank everyone so much for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it! I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters associated with it. I do, however, claim Overlord, Puff, Chris/Ogmak, and Screech. Enjoy!!  
  
Overlord Cain sighed. He sat in a huge throne like chair placed in his room. His lead General was failing him, which set back all of his plans. Not only that, but his second General was gone. All for Jupiter. That girl had caused so many problems for Overlord. Now Overlord would have to assign two new Generals and punish Ogmak. But there was no other stronger than him. He would be tough to replace. But all of Overlord's underlings would learn from Ogmak's and Screech's mistakes.  
  
"Puff, report to my quarters immediatly," Overlord's voice boomed, knowing that just by calling out her name, the message would reach her. Deciding to relax a little by looking at the disgusting humans he desired to kill, Overlord called for his ball. A tiny crystal orb floated accross the room to the seated man. He held out his hands and the orb stopped so that it was levitating above them. It began to give a brilliant purple light. Soon, the light passed and Overlord was able to peer into the orb and see humans on the streets of Tokyo.  
  
"Enter," Overlord answered the slight knock on his door while continuing to watch the humans.  
  
"You called me Overlord Cain?" The woman's voice was somewhat high pitched and annoying. Overlord wasn't sure he would be able to stand having her report to him all the time.  
  
"Yes, I did. How badly do you want a top postion in my ranks?" Overlord's eyes stayed on the orb.  
  
"Very badly sir," The woman's sandy hair was frizzy. It appeared like she had stuck her finger in a light socket.  
  
"Good. I have a mission for you."  
  
"Yes sir?" Puff's brown eyes lit up.  
  
"Go to Jupiter's room. If she still has not woken up, take Ogmak to the confrence room. When you are done, report to me."  
  
"What if she has awakened?"  
  
"Well, I guess I won't need to hear from you again, will I?" Overlord chuckled as a man's briefcase opened and all of his papers flew into the street.  
  
"Yes lord," Puff left the room. Overlord Cain continued to watch the orb in his hands. The stupidity of the humans never ceased to amaze him.  
  
"Is it possible?" His eyes became wide and he looked harder at the orb. He wasn't sure if he was really seeing her or if it was just his imagination.  
  
"Screech?"  
  
Ogmak sat on his knees next to the bed. There his beloved Lita still laid, unmoving. She had to wake up that day, or they would both pay a heavy price. A price Ogmak wasn't sure he was ready for. He had decided to stay next to her for that day. If he would have to die, he wanted his last day to be spent with her.  
  
"Please Lita, wake up," Ogmak pleaded with the girl as he grasped her hand. "You must, for us. Wake up!" Ogmak placed his forehead on the satiny pink comforter, still holding her hand. He stayed knelt down for quite some time.  
  
The door to the room flew open with such force that it crashed into the wall and left a dent.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Ogmak's head flew straight up. He was enraged that any one would enter his beloved's room in that fashion.  
  
"Is she awake yet?" Puff spat out.  
  
"No, why do you care?" Ogmak turned back to face Lita.  
  
"Good, come with me," Puff stared at the once great General. He looked so like the human's they were suppose to detest that it made her sick to her stomach.  
  
"Who are you to order me around?!" Ogmak flew to a standing position and faced the door.  
  
. "Overlord Cain sent me. Come with me NOW," Puff's eyes narrowed.  
  
Ogmak didn't protest. He knew it was his time. He had failed at his mission and now his must pay, but it was unbelievable that Overlord would replace him with someone like Puff. She was too careless. She just wasn't worthy to be a General.  
  
Ogmak took one last look at Lita, "Goodbye my love."  
  
He kissed her on the forehead and then left the room. In the darkness of the room, a couple of fingers moved ever so slightly.  
  
Puff had thrown Ogmak to the floor and went to report to Overlord. The two of them returned to the confrence room side by side.  
  
"Ogmak, you have failed. For this you will die. Your death will not be in vain. I will broad cast it so that everyone will learn from your mistakes," Overlord had made his way up to his platform. He pushed a few of the buttons on a control panel and began an announcement. "Attention! It has been my decision that General Ogmak must be killed to prove my point. Everyone will now watch his execution."  
  
"How will I die?" Ogmak looked up from his kneeling postion.  
  
"Puff will have the pleasure of beheading you," Overlord sat in a chair on his platform. A sickening sneer slide onto Puff's face as she stood over Ogmak. She reached to her side and produced a sword from out of no where. It was long with a golden hilt studded with emeralds. Puff touched the edge of the blade, slicing her finger. She licked the trickling blood with joy in her eyes and smiled at Ogmak.  
  
"Stop playing with him Puff and do your job!" Overlord boomed.  
  
End Part 1 "Yes sir," The woman left her eyes on the General kneeling before her. She brought the sword up above her head with both of her hands. "You might want to place your head out. It will hurt less that way," She sneered at Ogmak.  
  
"Just do it," Ogmak glared at the woman-clad in blue.  
  
Puff brought the silver sword down slowly to Ogmak's neck with her black gloved hands. She raised the sword again and prepared to make a strike. The door flew open and a bright blue-ish silver light engulfed the room. Puff turned her eyes away from the blinding light.  
  
A faint crackling was heard and a harsh voice shouted. "WAIT!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. Part 11

The One Called Jupiter Part 11  
  
By Buzz-chan  
  
Once again, I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters associated with it. The great and almighty Naoka does! *sniffle*  
  
"WAIT!" The harsh word rang throughout the room. Her green eyes filled with electric hate for the sandy haired woman standing above Chris.  
  
"Jupiter?" Puff still held the sword above her head.  
  
"You better believe it sister," Lita stepped into the confrence room. Electricity jumped in her hands.  
  
"No, it...its not possible!" Puff became hysterical. All of her dreams, her hopes were being shattered right before her very eyes.  
  
"If you have any brains you'll drop that sword now," Lita stood a few steps inside the door.  
  
"NO!! I won't let you take this away from me! I will be a General!" Puff screamed. She looked at Ogmak who was still sitting on the floor in shock. Puff brought the sword further above her head, preparing to strike. "You will die!!" The sword started it's downward motion.  
  
"Thats what I thought," Lita sighed. "JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!!" The blue silver electricity that had been building up in her hands went flying towards Puff. It struck her with deadly accuracy.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Puff let out an agonizing scream as she began to disentagrate into nothingness.  
  
"I told her to drop the sword, didn't I?" Lita sneered as she walked towards Chris.  
  
"Yo-your awake!" Chris stuttered.  
  
"Last time I checked I was," Lita placed her hand behind Chris's head and stared into his eyes.  
  
"But how? You were out cold. How did you wake up?" Chris stood while Lita's hand remained in place.  
  
"So many questions dear," Lita began to walk past him and shoved her hand backwards, sending Chris a few steps accross the room. "So, you're Overlord Cain I take it." She stared up at the platform where she could barely make out the figure of a man.  
  
"Hm. Yes, I am. You seem well, considering," Overlord looked down at the girl. In the 3 days she had been awake in the Black Universe, they had not once met. She looked defiante. That could be bad, or it could be good. Overlord would have to find out later.  
  
"Hahaha, well? I'm wonderful! I feel rather refreshed actually. Like a whole new person," Lita laughed. Chris could see a change in her eyes. They were.....cold. This girl was not the same. She had lost her kindness, but he was sure he could get used to the new Lita. He would have to.  
  
"I can tell. Now that you're awake, its time for you to start training."  
  
"Hm, and who do you think will be training me? Hopefully no one such as that weakling I just killed," Lita's smile faded.  
  
"Oh no. You won't have to worry about creatures such as her any more. Ogmak will train you," Overlord barely nodded his head in the direction of his lead General.  
  
"I take it I won't be losing my head now," the side of Chris's mouth curled just barely.  
  
"Why would you think I would have you beheaded my General?" Overlord turned away from the two of them. "Jupiter, your training starts now. Ogmak, take her to the training room and get her prepared. I have work to do."  
  
"I want to know whats going on and I want to know now," Ken was enraged that he was getting no answers from any of Lita's friends. They wouldn't tell him what possible reason Lita would have to be missing, to just disappear. "People don't leave for no reason! She had to have something make her want to leave. So help me God, when I find out who ever caused this..."  
  
"Calm down Ken. We know very little and we've told you all we could. What more do you want?" Ami tried to calm him.  
  
"ANSWERS! I want some real answers! You're hiding something from me, I know you are! I can feel it! What are you hiding?!" Ken's face had become red from the anger. No one answered him. They *were* hiding something. Something very important. But it wasn't like they could just announce the fact that Lita was Sailor Jupiter. Even if they did tell him, it would only worry him more, wouldn't it?  
  
"Why won't you tell me whats going on? She.....shes my best friend," Ken's voice lowered as he sat down on one of Darien's chairs. A few sobs began to escape his throat.  
  
"Like Ami said, we've told you all we can. Listen Ken, we are doing our best here," Mina placed a consoling hand on his back.  
  
"I-I know. I just can't help thinking that maybe if I had been here, had never gone to Europe, then maybe she wouldn't be missing," Ken continued to cry.  
  
"It's not your fault Ken. You didn't cause any of this. Even if you had been here, there's no guarantee that this wouldn't have happened," Raye said.  
  
"No, you don't understand. She begged me not to go and leave her here. If I would have listened, she might not have been so depressed. I can only guess that that's why she left. What other reason could she of had?" Ken looked at the group.  
  
They knew they couldn't answer his question. If they tried to tell him differently, Ken might become suspicious. But here was this man, grieving for his best friend, and not one of them could make him feel better.  
  
"I'm sorry Ken. For now you can only wait," Darien spoke for the first time since the girls had shown up at his apartment. The four of them had decided that maybe they shouldn't leave Darien alone with Ken just yet. They all needed to explain to him why Lita was missing.  
  
"I shouldn't have left," Ken buried his face into his hands again.  
  
********************  
  
"Now kick!" Chris shouted at the advancing girl. "Good!" Her kick landed on the pad.  
  
"I know ju jitsu all ready. Why are trying to make me learn it again?" Lita was angry that he was wasting time trying to teach her something she all ready knew. She wanted to learn new things. Explore these new powers she could feel inside her.  
  
"I'm not teaching you ju jitsu. I'm seeing how well you fight. It's something I need to know for when I do start to teach you things. Now come on and attack me again!" Chris held up the pad waiting for Lita's punch.  
  
"No, I'm tired of this. No more simple tricks," Lita turned to leave the training room.  
  
"You will not leave in the middle of this session!" Chris grabbed for Lita's arm. Lita turned to Chris and glared. He kept ahold of her arm, not willing to let her leave.  
  
"Fine!" Lita took in a deep breath, "JUPITER ROLLING THUNDER!" The lightning came from every part of her. It gathered above her head and crackled as it grew in power. It waited for her last command, the one that would send it on a path for the man standing before her. Chris stared at her in amazement. She was so powerful, probably even stronger than Overlord and Sailor Moon. "CLASH!" The final word sent the lightning into a whirling frenzy. 


	12. Part 12

The One Called Jupiter Part 12  
  
By Buzz-chan  
  
I still don't own Sailor Moon...unfortunately.....As a matter of fact, I don't believe I'd ever have enough money for it......*poo* But I do want to thank you all for reviewing my story! It gets mah creative juices flowin'!! Teeheehee…Anyway, read the story already!  
  
The crackling of lightning filled the room as it swirled above the angry brunet. "CLASH!" The final word of her command sent the electricity into a fury. It struck a near by punching bag, busting it open.  
  
Chris stared at the scattered pieces of material, mouth agape. He knew she was powerful, but not that powerful.  
  
"I said no more useless tricks and I meant it Chris," Lita glared at him for a moment longer and then left the training room. She stormed down the hallway towards her room. Her emerald eyes staring straight ahead. Lita wanted to go back to Tokyo. She had plans for it, big plans. She came to her room and stepped inside the door. A sound of disgust slipped out her mouth as she looked at the decor.  
  
"What was wrong with the person who decorated this room? Pink? This has to be fixed," Lita rolled her eyes when she looked at the comforter. She went to work tearing of the bed cloths and then moved to the closet. A pile of fabric began to collect in the center of the room.  
  
Once most of the clothes were out of the closet, Lita stared at the pile. Now, how to get rid of them? A slight smile found its way to her face. It was time to try more new powers.  
  
"Jupiter, report to my quarters immediately!" Overlord shouted out.  
  
"I don't know what happened, she just went nuts on me and fried that punching bag," Ogmak sighed.  
  
"You better hope you can get her over her little attitude problem. She is your responsibility," Overlord narrowed ice blue eyes at his General.  
  
"Yes Overlord," Ogmak shifted his eyes to the ground. After Lita's tantrum, he wasn't sure what to do. So, he had decided to tell Overlord Cain. That was looking more and more like a mistake now. But what else could he have done?  
  
A loud knock came from the door. Three short, hard raps.  
  
"Enter," Overlord Cain eyed the door as it swung open.  
  
"What's up?" Jupiter walked into the room and let herself fall into a chair in front of Overlord. "Hey, why don't I get a comfy chair like that?" Lita pointed the chair Overlord was sitting in.  
  
"Never mind that. What did you think you were doing in the training room?"  
  
"I told Chris that I didn't want to do practice moves I all ready knew. I wanted to try out my new powers, but he wouldn't let me. I don't like being bossed around," Lita smiled.  
  
"*Ogmak* is your boss. You have to listen to him. He follows my word, so if you disobey him, you are disobeying me. That is a crime punishable by death," Overlord glared at the girl.  
  
"When do I get to go to Tokyo?" Lita changed the subject.  
  
"Tokyo? When you have been properly trained, I will send you on your mission to destroy the Moon Princess," Overlord was somewhat puzzled by her question.  
  
"I don't want to destroy the Moon Princess. I have other plans for her."  
  
"That is your mission! You will follow orders or you will die!" Overlord shouted.  
  
"I want to go to Tokyo now," Lita stated.  
  
"You are not ready. You need more training," Overlord mistakenly took her abrupt change in subject to mean that she submitted to him.  
  
"When will I be 'properly trained'," A bit of impatience came with her voice.  
  
"Another month, maybe two," Overlord looked at Ogmak, who had sat silently the entire time. "Right Ogmak?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. A month or two," Ogmak shook his head as if coming out of a daze.  
  
"I don't want to wait another day! Let alone a month!" Lita sat up straight in the chair. "You will wait until *I* say you can go!" Overlord emphasized the word 'I'.  
  
"Get me proper training," Lita said through clenched teeth.  
  
"You heard her Ogmak. Get to work," Overlord stood from his chair and turned his back to the other two.  
  
"Yes sir," Ogmak stood and turned to walk out of the room. Lita stood and stared at Overlord. Then she turned and followed Ogmak. 


	13. Part 13

Hey everyone!!! I'm so glad to see all the responses I've gotten on this story!! I want to thank all of you so much for it! Just remember that I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters associated with it. All other unkown characters are, in fact mine!! If you want 'em, just ask! On with the story!!  
  
The One Called Jupiter Part 13  
  
By Buzz-chan  
  
"All right, that was a good shot Lita. Try to hit that target now," Chris encouraged her.  
  
"I've been hitting targets like that for weeks now. When will Overlord give the ok to go to Tokyo?" Lita sighed.  
  
"Weeks? Well, yeah, I guess two qualifies for weeks," Chris chuckled.  
  
"Only two? God, it feels like ages. I'm ready Chris, I know I am. Why can't I go to Tokyo now?" Lita whined.  
  
"You will wait to go until Overlord says to go. That's it, end of discussion. Now, try to hit that target."  
  
"No, I want to go now," she crossed her arms in pure defiance.  
  
"You will wait, that's final. Hit the target," Chris pointed to the target.  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine, don't hit the target, but I'm not going to stand here and argue with you. Overlord will send you to Tokyo soon enough, you will wait until then," Chris left the training room.  
  
"That's what you think," Lita disappeared.  
  
She walked down the street, contempt in her eyes. She couldn't imagine why she had ever lived here. Lita watched the people pass her by, tied up in their own pathetic little lives. Hardly worth the effort of watching.  
  
"Hmmmm, maybe its time I have a little fun," her bright eyes sparkled in merriment as she thought of the destruction she could cause.  
  
Lita searched for a place to transform, something she hadn't done in over a month. She was sure that if her powers had increased that much while she was still in her earth form, that her scout form would be unstoppable. Lita discovered an empty alley-way. She pulled out her transformation pen. It looked different. Somewhere during her time in the Black Universe, the pen had changed. It was no longer green and gold, rather, black and silver. She held it up, admiring the changes, and called out her phrase. "JUPITER DARK CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
Bolts of black lightning encircled her just as the white lightning had always done before. She reveled in the electricity as it came closer to her form. It tightened on her body and began to change to fabric. Lita spun, helping the electricity cling to her. She threw her hands up into the air as the lightning raced up her arms and formed tight black gloves to her hands. They left her fingers exposed and quit at her wrists. Next, the lightning expanded down her legs and captured her feet in thick black boots.  
  
The lightning next to her body became a black suit. Her skirt and bows were a deep velvety purple, the color the dark crystal glowed. Her jewel was so deep a black that it seemed bottomless. Jupiter's tiara was silver with the same black jewel. Jupiter looked herself over with joy. She could feel the power within her.  
  
"You guys, there was a major energy spike in town. Probably an enemy," Ami was typing on her computer.  
  
"Where?" Serena looked up from her comic book.  
  
"Near the beautique on 5th street," Ami continued to type away.  
  
"How strong is it Ami?" Raye asked.  
  
"Really strong. I need to get closer to determine anything more," Ami responded.  
  
"What if we need Lita?" Mina had had her friend on her mind for quite sometime.  
  
"We have Sailor Moon, we will defeat this enemy Mina," Raye cast her eyes to the ground.  
  
"Tokyo doesn't need that store," Jupiter smirked as she collected her energy. "JUPITER ROLLING THUNDER CLASH!" She threw it at the brick building and smiled as it crumbled. People began to scream as they ran from the tall girl. Jupiter laughed at them as they scattered. "It doesn't take much to scare you weaklings does it?!" She shouted as she prepared to take out another building.  
  
"All right you! I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" The familiar call came from behind.  
  
"In the name of the moon? But we're on Earth Serena, shouldn't you punish me for Earth?" Jupiter chuckled as she turned around to face the four scouts.  
  
"Jupiter?!" Venus was puzzled.  
  
"Why yes, dear Venus, its me. Well, a new, improved me," She smiled.  
  
"Where have you been!?" Mars shouted.  
  
"With friends. You see, I've discovered my true calling."  
  
"Your true calling? What are you talking about?" Mercury inquired.  
  
"Well, I have found that I don't want to be merely a sidekick anymore. No. I'd much rather be queen! JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" She threw her power at the four unsuspecting scouts. They were thrown back by the force. All four scouts laid sprawled on the ground. "Hahaha! I will one day rule the world and there is nothing any of you can do to stop me!" The once friendly green eyes peered down at the four fallen girls.  
  
"But you are our friend! How can you do this to us?" Venus shouted from her awkward position on the ground.  
  
"You once pledged your allegiance to Princess Serenity! Why are you going back on your word?" Mars held one eye closed. "I thought you had honor!"  
  
"Honor?" Jupiter smirked. "Tell me, is it really honorable to allow her," Jupiter pointed at Sailor Moon, "a whiney cry-baby, to become Queen of the Earth? Just imagine what chaos she would bring to the world! Do you actually think I could, or would just sit back and let it happen?!"  
  
"I will be a good Queen! How dare you question my abilities!?" Sailor Moon attempted to stand up but failed.  
  
"Look at you! You are pathetic!" Jupiter spat the words out in disgust.  
  
"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!" Venus threw her old tried and true heart chain at her once best friend.  
  
"JUPITER SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" Jupiter easily countered the attack, "Ha! Do you actually think you can beat me with that old trick? Face it Venus, I am stronger than you. Always have been, always will be!"  
  
"It takes more than strength to fight Jupiter! It takes heart or haven't you figured that out yet?"  
  
"Oh, I have heart Venus! It may be black compared to yours, but its still heart! JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!" Jupiter sent a bolt of lightning straight at Venus, causing her to skid further back on the ground.  
  
Laughter echoed through the alley-way as Jupiter suddenly disappeared.  
  
"JUPITER!" Overlord was furious when he found out about his new general's little trip.  
  
"What's up Overlord?" she walked into the room, still in her scout uniform.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?!"  
  
"Oh, you mean my visit to Tokyo? Well, I was bored and since Chrissy over here walked out on our training, I decided to go to new battle grounds," she smiled as she told the story.  
  
"You were to wait until *I* told you to go to Tokyo!" Overlord screamed at the girl.  
  
"But I don't like waiting."  
  
"I don't care what you do or do not like! You do not make the decisions around here. *I* do. And I have *decided* to make a few changes," he narrowed his eyes at Jupiter.  
  
"Like what?" Jupiter asked as if she were a young child.  
  
"Well, since it seems Ogmak can't train you properly, I have assigned someone else to do the job," he smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah? Who?" Jupiter didn't seem at all interested.  
  
"Why don't I show you?" Overlord's smile grew. He turned to his control panel and pushed a button. The door to the conference room slide open. A dark figure was outlined with blinding light. It was obviously a woman. Her tall slender form seemed somewhat familiar. A slight laugh was heard in her throat as she took a step into the room with one long slender leg. Both Jupiter's and Ogmak's mouth dropped open in shock as they realized just who it was. 


	14. Part 14

The One Called Jupiter  
  
Part 14  
  
By Buzz-chan  
  
I am really sorry it is taking me so long with this story. I have one more part to it and then I've hit a road block. I was trying to wait to post this until I was over the block but I'm not sure it's gonna happen real soon. But thanks for sticking with me..by the way ripper..you'll get a kick out of what happens to Chris in this part. *evil grin* By the way everyone.you need to check out ripper-phoenix's stories..they're really good! Promise! Enjoy the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em! But I do stake claim to Chris/Ogmak, Overlord, and Screech!  
  
  
  
The woman's laughter echoed throughout the conference room. Her head was thrown back as the rolling waves came from her throat. Red hair fell carelessly about her shoulders. She took in a deep breath as she brought her head down to face the two standing before her. The corner of her mouth curled into a half smile, her eyes holding hatred. "Thought you had seen the last of me? In case you had forgotten Ogmak, I always bounce back," The woman's eyes never left Jupiter.  
  
"I thought for sure you were through here! How could you come back after what you did?" Ogmak was still puzzled.  
  
"Hmn," It came out almost as a laugh. "That's funny. I thought I was through here too. That is, until Overlord found me wandering the streets of Tokyo. He had a feeling you wouldn't be able to handle her alone. Face it Ogmak, you need me."  
  
"I don't need anyone! Overlord, how could you allow her to come back here?! She almost jeopardized the mission when she went to Lita's apartment!" Ogmak turned to look at his master.  
  
"Silence! That may be so Ogmak, but Screech is a much better choice for training my new General. I have a feeling that Jupiter will be better disciplined and more willing to conform to *my* rules this way. As of now Ogmak, you have nothing to do with this mission. Your job will be to find the best location for my new palace once I take over the world. Get started!" Overlord shouted from his balcony.  
  
"Yes sir," Ogmak said through gritted teeth as he took his bow. Reluctantly, he left the room.  
  
"Now, as for you Jupiter, you will no longer be allowed to leave your room except during training. Your food will be brought to you. When it comes time for training, Screech will come to your room and escort you to the training room. If you are discovered missing from your quarters, you will pay a heavy price. Let me advise you to not venture to discover what that price is. Take leave to your room," Overlord turned away from them. "I have important things to discuss with Screech."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Jupiter shook her head in disgust as she left the conference room.  
  
  
  
Ogmak sat in his room, unsure of what to do. His love would be left in the hands of the one that hated her most. How could this be happening? "Oh Lita, what can I do? I know you're not safe. Screech will try to destroy..no, worse, kill you! I just know she will. And if we don't do something, she'll succeed." He stared at the entrance to his quarters.  
  
When he had started on this mission, it had been nothing more than just that, a mission. He hadn't even been sure of which Sailor Scout to choose. But when he decided on Jupiter, something had changed. It was like he was actually having memories from the Silver Millennium. No, he was sure he was actually remembering things from that time. Before all this had happened, he hadn't even been aware that he had had a past life. For as long as he could remember, he had just been one of Overlord's Generals. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember anything from his childhood. It was like his memories just......stopped. How was that possible?  
  
The memories started after his first visit to her dreams. He could see her dressed in her beautiful princess's gown, preparing for one of the many balls Queen Serenity held. He'd watch her comb her lovely brown hair with a silver handled brush, and she would laugh with her friends over some thing or another. Ogmak felt almost cheap while he sat in the tree outside the window of the palace. A slight sigh came from the deepest part of him as he imagined what it would be like to touch that fair skin. His hand trembled at the thought.  
  
A cracking noise brought him out of his day dream. Ogmak, or Chris as he was called during this time, looked around, attempting to figure out where the noise had come from. His eyes happened upon the window again. The girls had stopped laughing and were now looking at each other strangely. They had heard the sound too and were also looking for the source.  
  
The cracking came again only this time, Chris knew what it was. He tried to grab for another branch, but it was too late, the one he was sitting on snapped in two and he fell to the ground. The five girls ran to the window. Chris laid on the ground moaning. Thankfully for him, it had only been a short fall.  
  
"Hey Lita, isn't that that little creepy kid who keeps following you around?" The eleven year old Mina asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Lita looked down at the somewhat scrawny boy.  
  
"What do you think he was doing?" The slightly younger Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"Spying, duh!" Raye rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey! Are you alright?" Lita shouted down to Chris, who was still lying on the ground. There was a hint of concern in her voice.  
  
"Yeah," The boy sat up and rubbed his neck.  
  
"Good! Then get out of here before I teach you why you shouldn't spy on girls!" Lita shook her fist at him.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Chris stood up and looked at the five the girls.  
  
"Just go! And stop following me!" she had shouted down those words with extra emphasis on the 'stop'.  
  
"Ok, I'm going," He turned away from the palace and started to walk.  
  
"Why do you think he keeps following you Lita?" Chris overheard one of the girls ask.  
  
"I don't know why. It's kinda weird though. I don't like it one bit!"  
  
"Do you want that girl to love you?" A deep voice whispered into Chris's ear. He spun around, but no one was there.  
  
"Wh-who said that?"  
  
"Do you want that girl to love you?" The voice asked again.  
  
"Yeah," Chris cast his gaze to the ground.  
  
"Would you do *anything* to make that happen?"  
  
"Well....." He hesitated.  
  
"Obviously you wouldn't. That's alright, I will find someone more.....worthy," The voice got quieter, as if it were moving away from Chris.  
  
"Yes! Yes, I would do anything," Chris shouted out desperately.  
  
"Good."  
  
And that was where the memory stopped. There was *nothing* there. He couldn't even remember who the voice had belonged to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Part 14 


	15. Part 15

To be dreadfully honest, this is the last part I currently have written for this story.but that doesn't mean I'm giving up on it. Rather, it means that I haven't yet had a chance to write more. But don't worry, I will..soon. I promise! Anyway I don't own 'em..well, not the Sailor Scouts anyway. I do claim Ogmak, Screech, and now A. Crow. Enjoy!  
  
The One Called Jupiter  
  
Part 15  
  
By Buzz-chan  
  
"Now attack!" Screech cracked the whip near Jupiter's feet. Her long, slender finger pointed to a nearby target.  
  
Lita looked tired. She had been practicing ridiculous hours for days. Bags had begun to form under her eyes. "Can't we stop for the day? I'm so sleepy," Not even her new found attitude could keep her going through this kind of training.  
  
"I said attack!" This time the whip found its mark across Jupiter's back.  
  
The dark scout fought to hold back tears. No matter what, she couldn't allow Screech to see her as weak. Mustering up what little strength she could, Lita prepared for an attack.  
  
"JUPITER......THUNDER......W-WAVE......" With a loud thud, the girl fell to the floor, transforming from her scout form as she went. Her body was limp and unmoving.  
  
"Huh, and you're suppose to destroy the Moon brat? A. Crow!" Screech pulled her whip to her side.  
  
"Yes General?" A dark figure entered the room and took a bow.  
  
"Take her back to her quarters. I'm done for now," The tall woman walked seductively towards the door. "Inform me when she awakens."  
  
"Yes General," The figure approached the still body and picked it up, throwing Jupiter over his shoulder. The man, if he could be called that, carried the girl back to her room.  
  
  
  
He felt his way along the cool wall. It was nearly impossible to find his way around this place when it was completely dark. The wall seemed to be radiating coldness from its bumpy texture. He had to pick his way along the corridor carefully; one never knew what they might find on the floor of this place. This area of the Black Universe had gone unexplored for more years than anyone could remember. Cobwebs decorated every nook and cranny like delicate draperies.  
  
It was the only way Ogmak could think of to get to Lita's room un- noticed. He had decided he would have to sneak out with her. They could live together somewhere on Earth. Maybe far away from civilization or maybe even in the great city of Tokyo itself. Right at the moment, any place was better than here to Ogmak. Here was where Lita was in the most danger, and he would give anything to remove her from its grasp.  
  
A sticky cobweb latched itself to Ogmak's face unexpectedly. He wiped at it frantically, his face beginning to itch from its thin strings. Ogmak's elbow hit against something hard, causing a jutting pain to shoot up his arm. Nearly crying out in pain, Ogmak grabbed for his throbbing elbow. Then he noticed a small sliver of light. Ogmak felt along the area of the wall he had hit his elbow on until he discovered the object he was looking for. After he pulled the lever, the sliver of light began to grow. The doorway opened into a room full of clothing. They were, for the most part, black, but a few other colors stuck out in the mix. It was Lita's closet, exactly what he had been looking for.  
  
Shoving some of the clothing aside, Ogmak found his way to the closet door. He opened it a crack to see if Lita was in her room. Ogmak could see a form lying in the bed and another figure moving about the room. He waited. What was he suppose to do? No one else was supposed to be in there. How could he get Lita out now? He might have to kill this other person. But, would they be missed? Ogmak could do nothing more than wait. 


End file.
